nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Running Men
in their suits |gender=Unknown |race=Human? |faction=Good |health=20 Blows |level=All |status=Alive |game=Rush }} Runners are the main characters in Rush. They are what look like people in suits. They inhabit the Racing Empire, and probably the planet the racing empire is on. The Runners wear suits, which they can use to execute attack. 4 Runners participated in the Rush Tournament. Suit All Runners are required to wear a suit, which is coloured in certain areas to match the mask of the Runner. The Suit protects the Runner from dangers on the track, and also give the Runner the ability to shift gravity, so they can run on the ceiling or on what is below them. The suit also has 2 pipes on the back, which probably give the Runner extra speed. The Suit the Runners have is not invincible, it can still explode. Mines, Fences, and even hitting a solid object will damage a Runner, but not kill them, something that would probably kill the Runner on contact without the suit. If the suit takes to much damage, it will move the Runner erratically, bounce them around on the floor, then explode, but leave the helmet intact. The health for the suit can be repaired by picking up Bolts on the Track. All suits have an attack which will effect the other players, but not hurt them. Actual Appearance The Runners , without there suit, have purple skin. They have a block like head, with 2 eyes and a mouth. During the Rush Tournament, suitless Runners were seen in big Cylindrical Tanks, with 3 Pipes attached to their back. In some levels, a smashed Tank, and a suitless Runner lying outside the Tank, dead, can sometimes be seen, but not as often. It is uncertain what these Tanks are, and what the Runners are doing in it. Attack Every Runner has a attack which there suit possesses. To use the attack, the player has to hold down the button they use for shifting gravity, then, when the bar under their health meter says "Flip", release it. This attack will turn all the screen, except the player who used the attach, purple, for a brief second. This attack will flip the track the other 3 Runners are on upside down. This is best used near hazards, like Fences and Mines. This attack will deal no Damage to the other Runners, and is only used for dropping them into Hazards. This attack will use up 4 blocks of the player's health when they use it. The player will not be able to use it if they don't have 4 Blocks. Trivia * The Skeleton of the Runners, and there body, has a very similar look to that of the Twin Shot Angels's body, possibly hinting the Runners are Angels, just in the Future. * The Runners (due to the fact that there are four of them and they all race) might be the racers from Flipside, just in diffrent suits. Category:Rush Category:Characters